Kagura's Loss
by Kinkatia
Summary: Sequel to The Angry Mob. Now that Naraku is dead, there is but one thing on Gisela's agenda: steal Sesshomaru's heart! But when she finds him, Kagura is there! Neither will give Sesshomaru up without a fight. A hilarious catfight ensues! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**It is time. Now comes the moment of truth. What will Sesshomaru's reaction be when Gisela returns Tokijin? Well, there's a problem with that, as you will soon see. Now, get me some pizza, I'm hungry!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything InuYasha related, including Sess, Kagura, Tokijin, etc. I also don't own Gisela, but we share a brain. This isn't my idea either. It was Gisela's. So, here's her wonderful idea she commissioned me to write as a sequel to The Angry Mob!**

Run Away!

As you know from reading the prequel to this story (if you haven't read it, you must, cuz it's funny AND disposes of Naraku) after everyone went home to celebrate, Gisela went to return Tokijin and snag Sesshomaru. So, this here is the tale of what happens between then and the time that task is accomplished...or semi-accomplished, depending on Sesshomaru's mood.

oOoOo

Gisela was walking up the hill to where she last saw Sesshomaru. It was also the place she somehow miraculously managed to steal Tokijin without being noticed. Amazing, huh? Well, she's walking along, plotting on how she'll get Sesshomaru to fall for her, when she spots Kagura's feather. And, much to Gisela's horror, Kagura lands at the top of the hill-where Sesshomaru is still at, doing nothing in particular, and still oblivious to the fact that his sword has been stolen.

All of a sudden, Gisela realizes why Kagura must be there. _She's going to steal him from me!_ she thought angrily, charging the rest of the way up the hill. When she got up there, she found that her suspicions were right. Kagura was after Sesshomaru's heart.

"Hey Kagura!" she shouted. "Back off, he's mine!"

Kagura looked her over. "You're only a pathetic human," she said mockingly. "Lord Sesshomaru would not spare a thought for you."

"I'm a pathetic human? Well, I'll have you know that I'm the pathetic human that killed Naraku!"

"Only with my help. If I hadn't retrieved the infant, Naraku would still be alive."

Gisela had now lost her temper. Kagura was after _her _man, and was calling her pathetic. "Hah! See if you could wield Tokijin!" Drawing the demon sword, she charged at the very surprised Kagura. But the wind sorceress jumped on her feather and quickly got out of the way.

Sesshomaru, who had been watching them with minimal amusement, hurriedly checked his swords. Finding only Tenseiga, he looked upon the human girl in shock. How had she taken it? He hadn't even known she was there. And _how in the world was she using it?_ It should have possessed her. Yet she had it completely under control. He was dumbfounded.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru! She has your sword!" Rin pointed out belatedly.

"But, how is that possible?" Jaken gawked, looking on as the two fought.

Kagura wasn't about to run from a mortal. There was no way the girl could defeat her, even with Sesshomaru's powerful sword. _I'll kill her and return the blade to him, _she thought wickedly. _That should make just the right impression. _Turning her feather around, she jumped to the ground and took out her fan. "Dance of Blades!"

Gisela wasted no time in holding the Tokijin in front of her, and somehow, much to everyone's amazement, a barrier of purple energy formed, deflecting the wind blades. Startled herself, she grinned, distracted from the fight. "Wow!" she exclaimed excitedly. "That was so cool!"

"Pay attention!" Kagura said fiercely, regaining her composure. She prepared to attack again, but found herself facing the Dragon Strike. Once more, only her feather saved her.

"Milord, I thought only you could use the Dragon Strike!" Jaken exclaimed.

"This is most interesting," Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.

Not daring to leave her feather again, Kagura attacked Gisela once more. "Now you will feel my wrath! Dance of Dragons!" Staying a safe distance away from the whirlwinds, she watched Gisela hesitate. She clearly didn't know what to do, and struggled to keep her footing amid the turmoil of wind. Then, she looked thoughtfully at Tokijin, and grinned.

Stepping forward, she swung the sword at the nearest twister, dissipating it with a wave of purple energy. In the same manner, she disposed of the others. "How is it possible?" Kagura gasped.

Grinning, Gisela looked up at the stunned demon. "This will teach you to stay away from him!" She swung the sword with both hands, and a stream of luminous purple bubbles and orange butterflies came shooting out of it, swarming around Kagura.

"What is this?" she laughed. "You expect to defeat me with this?" Then her face became contorted with pain as the first bubble popped on her skin. "What is this?" she hissed, gasping as another popped on her.

"Acid," Gisela said simply. "And the butterflies will make sure each and every one hits you."

Kagura flew away, crying out in pain as the acid bubbles touched her. When she was out of sight, Gisela turned to Sesshomaru, who was regarding her with interest.

"What is your name?"

"Gisela!"

"How is it that you have achieved a mastery over Tokijin in such a short time?" he asked.

She considered it a moment before shrugging. "I don't know," she said slowly. "But you can have it back now. I'm done with it."

He accepted his sword without taking his eyes off her. "Is it true that you have slain Naraku?"

"Yep! That's why I took Tokijin."

"I see. Come Jaken, Rin, we're leaving." He turned and started walking away without another word.

"Hey, wait! Can I come, too?" Gisela asked hopefully. She wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

And, much to her delight, he actually turned and possibly _almost_ smiled at her when saying, "Very well."

"Yay!" She ran up beside him, grinning from ear to ear.

"What is Lord Sesshomaru thinking, letting her come along?" Jaken mumbled to himself. "She's like another Rin, with all that cheerfulness."

**I'm sorry, but I just couldn't kill Kagura. I like her too much! But I think this will make Gisela very happy! And it was fun to write! So, please review, and tell me what you think of my much-more-lighthearted-than-usual piece! Fell free to just laugh, if that's what you want to do. I just want a review from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas, Gisela! I know this is what you've been waiting for! And this story for you has the honor of being the first one typed on my laptop! Hooray! So, without further ado, I bring to you, the next, and possibly final, chapter of Kagura's Loss! Apologies for any OOCness on Sess's part…it just can't be helped, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Neither Gisela nor I own InuYasha. But sometimes, we wish we did.**

As you all know from the last chapter, a very happy Gisela has joined Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and the loveable Ah-Un. Since then, she has become fast friends with Rin, and Jaken's worse nightmare. She had less patience with him than even Sesshomaru, and more than once gave him the much feared Sesshomaru Glare TM. (A/N: She really did learn this from him; she's actually used it on me, and it is absolutely terrifying!)

What you should also know before I begin this chapter is that Sesshomaru has become quite fond of Gisela. And this fondness far surpasses what he feels for Rin. It is as if she is a light that has entered into his darkened world, albeit a hyper-active, always talking and laughing, light. No more does he possibly _almost _smile. It has gone far beyond that. He has actually smiled; _several times_. See how awesome she is? Anyway, on with the next important event…

It was a bright and sunny day, and the group was traveling to who knows where. But, suddenly, Gisela stopped walking, her Kagura Senses tingling. The wind sorceress was coming, and she had a hunch it was for revenge.

Sesshomaru stopped as well, turning to see what the matter was. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew, laced with Kagura's scent. He glanced up at the sky, and sure enough, the white feather was flying right at them.

"You will pay for what you did to me, you pathetic mortal!" Kagura cried angrily.

"Pshaw! Yeah right!" Gisela yelled back, brandishing Tokijin. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, once more checking his swords to see it missing. He looked up again, his face clearly saying 'How does she do that?'

"Dance of Blades!" Gisela blocked it with her purple barrier, giving Kagura the Sesshomaru Glare TM, and finding out that the wind sorceress was completely immune to it.

"Get lost!" she yelled, swinging Tokijin and releasing her acid bubbles and butterflies.

"Don't think that will work on me again!" Kagura laughed. "I've been away learning a new trick." And sure enough, when she waved her fan, a glowing whirlwind surrounded her, absorbing the attack and releasing it elsewhere. This just happened to be right at Jaken, and no one seemed to care (except Rin, of course) that he was soon howling in pain.

"That's not fair!" Gisela cried, working herself into a huff. Kagura just laughed.

"You won't escape me this time. I'll make sure you perish!" Kagura suddenly swooped out of the sky and scooped up Gisela, pinning her arms to her side and making her drop Tokijin. "You're defenseless now."

"That's what you think." She promptly bit Kagura's arm. Very, very hard. The demon yelped at the unexpected pain and dropped Gisela, who fell off the feather. And they were very high up.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and caught her, landing back on the ground lightly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Uh, thanks for saving me," she replied, blushing furiously, and wishing Kagura would just leave right now. But, she didn't, so Sesshomaru set her on her feet and retrieved Tokijin, narrowing his eyes at Kagura. "Leave, or I shall kill you myself."

"Are you defending this human?"

"Yes." Gisela, standing behind him, couldn't stop grinning, and stuck her tongue out at Kagura.

A very angry wind sorceress flew away on her feather, acknowledging defeat. If Sesshomaru was protecting the girl, she'd never get revenge.

Rin ran over to Gisela, saying, "I don't think she'll bother us again. It's kind of too bad though, because she loves Lord Sesshomaru."

"Well, so do I," she said plainly, walking over to Ah-Un and sitting on his back, ready to go.

oOoOoOo

The next morning, everyone was awake but Gisela. No one dared wake her; when Jaken had tried, she'd clonked him on the head so hard, he was dazed for half an hour.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked quietly.

"What is it Rin?" He was watching Gisela sleep, vaguely wondering how one person could sleep so much.

"Did you know that Gisela loves you?" The little girl had a devious plan forming in her head. (A/N: And you all thought she was an innocent little angel! She had you all fooled!)

"Yes, Rin," he answered simply.

"Do you love her?" she asked innocently. (A/N: See?)

Sesshomaru thought about that question. I don't know his thoughts because he refuses to come near me, but I know he was definitely figuring out the answer. "I believe I may." He hadn't realized he'd said it out loud, and did not see the mischievous smile that lit up Rin's face.

Once Gisela had finally woken up, they all set out again, going nowhere in particular. The two girls rode together on Ah-Un, passing the time with simple games. A few times, Gisela's Kagura Senses tingled, but the wind sorceress simply flew past them, and nothing more. Jaken kept to himself, grumbling every so often. He wanted to know where Lord Sesshomaru was leading them now that Naraku was dead, but every time he asked, he received no answer. The demon lord seemed very preoccupied with something.

It wasn't until they made camp again that night and Sesshomaru wandered off that Jaken dared to complain. "Lord Sesshomaru isn't usually so secretive," he whined. "I wish he'd just tell me where we're going, and stop ignoring me. It's like I don't even exist anymore!"

Rin saw her chance and said, "I think I know what's on Lord Sesshomaru's mind."

"And how would you know, Rin?" Jaken snapped, pacing back and forth anxiously.

"He told me something this morning," she answered simply.

"What did he say?"

"I don't think I should—"

"Please tell us Rin?" Gisela asked, curious.

"Well," Rin started, looking right at her. "He said he loves you."

Gisela's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked eagerly.

Rin nodded. Jaken sat down in a huff, saying, "Don't be so silly, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru would never love a human."

"I'll be back," Gisela announced, heading off into the trees.

"Where are you going?" Jaken asked. He didn't like the idea of having Gisela lurking in the shadows.

"To find Sesshomaru, of course." It wasn't long before she found him, since spending her free time as his stalker had given her lots of practice. He was standing in a patch of golden evening sunlight that was filtering through the foliage above, deep in thought.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" He turned, surprised to see her there.

"What is it?"

Gisela was feeling really stupid. Rin could've been making it up, and she could be about to make a complete fool of herself. It was dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb to come out here looking for him. "Is it true...that...that you love me?"

There was a silence before he answered that seemed very, very long. In fact, it seemed to last for hours. But eventually, he did answer, his reply so quiet it was barely heard. "Yes."

Relief flooded through Gisela and she grinned. "Yay!" she exclaimed, glomping Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to know how to react at first, but after a moment put his arm around her.

Rin and Jaken spied on them from some nearby bushes. "My plan worked!" Rin whispered excitedly. "Playing matchmaker is fun!"

**Well, there you have it. One order of funny with a side-dish of fighting and a pinch of fluff! Merry Christmas Gisela! Hope you like it, because this was a hard chapter to write. Oh, and people, please review!**


End file.
